Dawn o' the Wisps
Dawn o’ the Wisp is a young Will o’ the Wisp, a 2015-introduced and all-around character who has chosen to take the role as one of the next Will o’ the Wisps in Das Machden, as well as just being an ordinary Will o’ the Wisp that misleads people in bogs and the like. For her convenience, she’s been given a humanoid state that she can transform into at will, and transform back, and because of her kindness in volunteering for the role, Dawn will be able to keep this ability to transform even after her graduation. Dawn doesn’t like the fact that she is supposed to contribute to the deaths of many, so she has chosen to be a Roybel. At heart, she always was, but going to Ever After High was a once-upon-a-lifetime opportunity, so Dawn took it. Having seen Raven make her choice as a Rebel inspired Dawn to question her destiny. Character Personality Dawn is a night owl. The sun is a poisonous being. Her very enemy. some people have jokingly nicknamed her Sunny. Dawn may hate the sun but this does not affect her sunny personality. At times, Dawn seems to be the very epitome of perfection. The mood in the room brightens when she's in there. She's modest in both the way she dresses and the way she acts and Dawn is kind and caring. She is not overly shy nor is she annoyingly out-there. She seems to understand and though she is honest, she takes account of one's feelings and tries to deliver her opinions in the nicest way possible. She never says bad things about other people because she honestly doesn't want people to say bad things about her. Dawn always gives everything a go and tries her best. She never gives up on anyone and is one of the most encouraging people you could ever meet. She is an optimist and when something bad happens, she points out that it could've been worse and honestly it isn't that bad and that it will get better. Yes, Dawn is a really good person with some serious morals. But she has her downs. She's scared of a lot of things and can come across as a coward. Dawn would never desert a friend's side but she isn't a big help in times of need. Trouble is a complicated thing- too complicated for Dawn to process. She's not a complete idiot, but she isn't someone who would be qualified for Dux either. Dawn is fairly average in the smarts department. She publicly admits this. Dawn isn't very people-smart either. She thinks the best of everyone and people take advantage of her. She hardly ever gets angry, only sad and after a while she forgives and forgets. She's rather naive isn't she? Dawn is that girl who you pass in the hallway and she's always smiling and laughing- and then that contagious smile passes around and around and all of a sudden everyone is happy. Appearance Dawn is an undoubtedly beautiful young lady, inwardly and outwardly. She is a petite figure, giving off a very feminine air. Her legs are pretty strong from all the walking that she does, as is the rest of her body. Though Dawn thinks sunlight is poisonous and has never seen broad daylight besides through her fingers while holding an unmbrella/ parasol, she's got naturally warm caramel skin. Her hair is a glowing blue, which can be compared to that of the Will o' the Wisps of Brave, as Cookie always imagined Will o' the Wisps to look unnatural but alluring and interesting. Dawn's glowing electric blue locks only really glow when there is an absence of light, so normally they appear a more bright pastel shade. Her eyes are the bright blue, unnaturally glowing and they resemble the eyes of a cat in the sense that they are visible in the dark and her pupils function in the same was as a cats, reclining in the light and widening in the dark to a higher degree than what they do in humans. Portrayers Voice Faceclaim Interests Das Machden How does Dawn come into it Relationships Family Friends Acquaintances Romance Outfits Trivia Facts Notes Timeline Category:Females Category:Roybels